Delicious
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Así la define: deliciosa. Ella es definitivamente su perdición y la mejor manera de mandar todo al mismo infierno.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.

Advertencias: un fic un poquitín subido de tono. Posible OoC. Y Grimmhime pal' pueblo porque me encantan y porque no podré seguir los Ulquihime si no me lo saco de la cabeza por ahora(?).

* * *

Delicious

[...]

* * *

Sólo puede definirlo como erótico. Demasiado, al punto que no puede soportarlo ni por un segundo más. Su piel es suave, su aroma es sutil y dulce, su rostro tan inocente y su cuerpo tan deseable. Tan lleno de curvas peligrosas que lo dejan al borde de la locura, casi que está dispuesto a tirarse de ahí mismo, tenerla y perderse con ella entre las sábanas.

Su mano se tambalea un poco, todavía tiene la consciencia suficiente para pensar: sé lo que viene después, ¿realmente estoy dispuesto?

Grimmjow siempre ha sido un loco llevado a su maldita idea, y siempre le ha importado un bledo todo lo que no le afecte. En realidad ahora no está pensando en ella —está ligeramente ebrio, probablemente es poco realmente lo que esté pensando—, está viendo por su bien porque sabe que si vuelve a hacerlo, una sola vez más, no podrá detenerse. La querrá tener siempre para él, y cuando quiera abandonarla no podrá, tendrá que volver porque sabe que sin lugar a dudas que no hay otra mujer como ella en el mundo. No habrán otros ojos tan inocentes como esos, ni otro cabello, ni otras caderas; no habrá ni una sola réplica de Orihime.

Es por eso que lo siente como el momento decisivo. Ella todavía está consciente, de hecho se queja por el aparente calor que hace —él no está seguro de eso, con ella al lado incluso si estuviera en el Himalaya tendría un calor de mil demonios— y, maldito sea el Diablo, no deja de moverse y despejar sin querer sus hombros y su abdomen.

Es más... ¿cómo mierda llegó él a su cama?

—Grimmjow-kun —se queja, sin querer soltando un gemido, y él siente que perderá la cabeza.

En realidad las dos, si el idiota fresa llega a enterarse. Es Grimmjow con una Orihime ebria después de todo, no hay ni que pensarlo, sería el culpable —de hecho, lo sería incluso si ella no estuviera así.

Él de verdad no está seguro de querer atarse a una mujer. Porque es lo que hará sin querer si vuelve a tocarla de esa manera.

—Grimmjow-kun...

Se siente mareado, luego en la dicha más pura cuando su mano recorre aquel precioso abdomen.

Grimmjow se inclina sobre su cuello y no deja de lamerlo, mientras comienza a sentir su respiración un poco más pesada. Su mano baja, baja, y sigue bajando hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas —tanto es el calor que ella le ha ahorrado el trabajo de los pantalones desde el mismo momento en que pisaron su casa, si no fue antes incluso.

Sabe que ya no hay vuelta a atrás, pero ya no puede hacer otra cosa además de seguir. Al fin y al cabo, Grimmjow nunca se ha caracterizado por perder tales oportunidades, incluso si llegaran a costarle tanto.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.

Advertencias: posible OoC. Mucha mención a temas sexuales, lenguaje insultante.

Va a ser algo corto, lo máximo serán cuatro capítulos. Menos, dependiendo la longitud de cada parte.

* * *

Delicious

[...]

* * *

Se despertó con un humor de perros. El ceño fruncido no se lo quitaba nadie, se sentía un completo marica en ese momento. Nada más retomar la consciencia recordó que por la noche finalmente se apartó de Orihime y se cruzó de brazos , dándole la espalda. La muchacha siguió diciendo su nombre entre quejidos y tuvo suerte de no tener que recurrir a soluciones manuales en el cuarto de baño, básicamente.

Sin embargo ella, ebria como estaba, no le había dejado el trabajo fácil. Luego de darle la espalda sus delgados brazos lo rodearon y su respiración daba en su piel. Y se hubiera largado, pero realmente el alcohol le estaba haciendo más efecto que antes y junto con el calor estaba mareandose mucho.

Por supuesto Grimmjow no es el tipo de hombre que renunciaría a un polvo por cualquier tontería. Pero se da cuenta de que es lo que ha hecho, y eso le enfada mucho.

Un quejido lo saca de sus pensamientos, pero no se mueve ni un poco. Está claro de dónde viene, después de todo, ¡la maldita ésa está casi sobre él!  
¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Cómo!

Lo abraza como si fuera un puto peluche. Sus piernas están muy cerca de la suya, es más, una de ellas la tiene por encima, así que su pie le roza la pantorrilla y su entrepierna está más cerca de la piel de Grimmjow de lo que puede considerarse saludable. La situación lo está desesperando, ya no hace esa calor infernal de anoche pero se siente muy sofocado.

Orihime se mueve, soltando un poco el agarre sobre él. Es la oportunidad perfecta para escapar y quedarse lo más lejos de ella hasta el fin de los tiempos. De verdad que no quiere amarrarse a ella, no quiere volver a tocarla y aún así la vida y la propia chica no se lo ponen nada fácil. Lo tientan, lo retan a que lo haga. Pero no, piensa que su vida está bien así. No va a sacrificarla, no debería, no por un polvo que va a estar seguramente más que bueno, aunque saberlo le duela en el alma.

—Grimmjow...

—Buenos días.

Su voz sale seca, severa. No puede hacerlo de otra forma. Pero Orihime no había abierto los ojos hasta ese momento, estaba a penas despierta y fue su voz que la terminó de hacer espabilar.

—¿Grimmjow?

Sabe lo que viene. Después de un tiempo, Orihime se vuelve realmente predecible.

—¡G-Grimmjow!

Y de inmediato ya no lo abraza más y siente su calor corporal bajar un poquito. Sólo un poquito. Todavía puede sentir su piel pegada a él, como si fuera una tortura.

—No grites...

—Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí? —dirigió su mirada al chico, notando que estaba semidesnudo y ella con pijama. El más corto que tenía de hecho.

Grimmjow se llevó una mano a la cara y luego le echó una mirada. Cuando la vio tan perdida y a punto de explotar por lo roja que estaba —porque estaba imaginando cosas que no eran— se sintió un poco culpable. Menos mal, si se la hubiera tirado se habría sentido más hijo de puta que nunca a la hora de decirle que sí lo habían hecho. Esa chica no sabía lo mucho que lo había provocado, todavía conservaba algo de pudor estando sobria, cosa que nadie tenía en esos tiempos.

Eso en un principio le fastidiaba. Orihime se le hacía la persona más sosa que había conocido. Ahora, irónicamente, esa característica en ella lo volvía loco y su pudor era algo que se moría por ver romperse ante sus ojos.

—No seas escandalosa, no hemos hecho nada.

—Pero tú...

—¡Sí! Estoy en calzoncillos, que puto horror —exclamó con tono agresivo e irónico. Pronto chasqueó la lengua y suavizó un poco sus palabras—. Decidí quedarme a dormir porque empecé a marearme. Una moto y un mareo no es una buena idea.

—Pero...

—¡Hacía una puta calor del demonio! —se quejó— No iba a quedarme así porque a ti te averguenza ver a un tipo en pelotas —suspiró, sentándose en la cama y recogiendo sus pantalones, que encontró de inmediato en el suelo—. Deberías agradecer que no te dejé a tu suerte...

Orihime bajó la mirada, todavía avergonzada por la situación. Sin embargo era cierto, Grimmjow tenía toda la razón. Según lo poco que recordaba, él se había encargado de traerla a casa sana y salva. No había intentado hacerle nada a pesar de su permanente actitud —lo sabría. Era virgen pero tenía una buena educación sexual— y las constantes bromas que le hacía relacionadas al tema.

—Lo siento, te agradezco que me ayudaras —murmuró mientras alzaba la mirada. Pero se encontró con que él la miraba también mientras se disponía a ponerse la camiseta, así que al instante desvió la mirada.

Grimmjow había comenzado a parecerle atractivo desde que aprendió un poco a tratar con él —además tenía un bonito cuerpo a raíz de su esfuerzo que, a decir verdad, presumía con razón. A pesar de lo desvergonzado que se comportaba y lo grosero que solía ser, no era mal chico y siempre le decía que no comprendía por qué había estado enamorada de Kurosaki. Decía que era un idiota, y que si fuera él no habría dejado pasar tal oportunidad.

Sabía que no lo pensaba, después de todo estaba segura de que Grimmjow creía que era una aburrida cuando se trataba de esos temas. Pero agradecía que intentara levantarle el ánimo a su manera, por lo menos.

—Da igual.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

Inoue sentía su cabeza martillear sin parar, pero era algo que pensaba podía soportar.

—No, no te sientas obligada. Yo ya me voy. Mientras más rápido mejor.

El tono que usó la hizo sentir mal. En ningún momento había querido echarlo de su casa, y parecía ser que esa es la idea que se había llevado.

—No es cierto —cuando vio que él estaba por salir de la habitación luego de ponerse los zapatos y coger su chaqueta, gateó por la cama y lo siguió—. Desayuna antes de irte.

Grimmjow la ignoró sin dejar su mala cara, pero Orihime se adelantó y se posicionó frente a él.

—Tienes que ir a trabajar, ¿no es cierto? Por favor, dejame darte algo.

La mirada de Orihime lo hizo dudar, porque ella no parecía tener problema en seguir con él y... Bueno, por más que quisiera evitarlo él sí quería estar aunque fuese un rato más ahí con la chica.

Dios, qué nena se había vuelto.

Bufó y relajó los hombros. Para Orihime esa fue una victoria, y con una sonrisa lo invitó a seguirla hasta la mesa.

Finalmente Gimmjow se fue sintiéndose mejor que nunca. No solía desayunar y, bueno, las comidas de las chicas siempre solían tener mejor sabor. Pero eso no le quitaba el mal humor al pensar como un idiota sobre ella.

Encima Orihime le había despedido deseándole un buen día en el trabajo y él, oh barbaridad, se había sonrojado como un estúpido. Por supuesto ella no lo supo porque ya se iba y le estaba dando la espalda.

Grimmjow jamás, jamás de los jamases pensó que oír esas palabras iba a ser tan satisfactorio y vergonzoso a la vez. ¡Es que se conocía! La única persona con la que frecuentaba —y gracias a sus amigos, no por cuenta propia normalmente— que sería capaz de decir eso con esa sonrisa jodidamente dulce y desesperante que tenía, ¡era ella! La jodida Orihime Inoue que había logrado sonrojarlo con algo tan simple y tonto como eso.

La mejor parte era que él no se sonrojaba porque, venga, se supone que nada podía avergonzarlo. Si esa chica supiera todas las cosas que había hecho con cuanta mujer se moriría, con la cara más roja que un tomate y más caliente que el mismo infierno. Y aún así...

¡No, él no se sonrojaba!  
No.  
... No.

Llegó al trabajo antes de lo planeado, se dio cuenta una vez estacionó su moto en el patio del taller. Miró el teléfono móvil que llevaba en su chaqueta luego de quitarse el casco, encontrándose con unas cuantas llamadas perdidas y notificaciones.

 _Fresa estúpida._  
 _Enana del averno._  
 _Tonta tetona._  
 _Ulquiorra._

No sabía cuál era más insoportable.

Decidió ignorarlos y sencillamente bajó, adentrándose por el portón de lata que estaba ligeramente abierto.

Todos sus mensajes eran básicamente para saber si había llevado a Orihime a casa realmente. Kuchiki agregó algo como "como me entere de que le hiciste algo te castro". Y bueno, el de Ulquiorra era simplemente porque quería que le comprara unos cereales. Cosa que, dejaba en claro, no iba a hacer. No era el perrito de ése idiota.

[ I ]

Su jefe lo felicitó. Grimmjow no lo entendió, él sólo rió y se largó dejándolo con la duda.

"Hoy parece ser un gran día".

Sonrisa perspicaz incluída.

Grimmjow no lo comprendió porque él se sentía como cada día. Lo único fuera de lo normal esa vez fue que tomó un buen desayuno y el percance con Orihime pero...

Viejo estúpido.  
Él estaba igual que siempre.

Chasqueó la lengua, eran ya las seis de la tarde, todavía alcanzaba a ir al gimnasio y luego a comprar algo al supermercado para cenar. Antes de ponerse el casco su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su chaqueta, descansando el casco entre una de sus piernas y la moto.

 _Orihime._

Apretó los labios. No iba a contestarle, eso sería ser un estúpido. No, sencillamente iba a dejarlo estar y seguiría con lo que había planificado.

—Dime.

Se maldijo internamente.

—Grimmjow-ku... —ella carraspeó. Él rodó los ojos, había insistido en que dejara de llamarlo de esa manera, pero a la chica a veces se le escapaba sin querer— ¿Has salido del trabajo ya?

Grimmjow enarcó una ceja, sintiendo que algo no encajaba de ese día. No estaba siendo como ningún otro, y él no estaba siendo como siempre tampoco. Por más que se negara a creerlo.

—Sí.

—Oh, menos mal. Es sólo que...

—Ve al grano.

Ella guardó silencio un momento al otro lado de la línea. Pareció dudar un poco, no lo sabía.

—Olvidaste tu billetera.

—... ¿Qué?

—Sí, estaba bajo la cama.

Grimmjow apoyó el codo en su mano, procesando la información. Joder, que estúpido fue. ¡Debió revisar sus bolsillos! Ahora estaba obligado a verla, justo que era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

—Voy para allá.

—P-pero no estoy en casa y...

—Pues vas a tener que regresar, porque voy en camino.

—¡¿Manejas mientras hablas?!

Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua. ¿Era una maldita broma? ¿Qué le importaba a ella si manejaba mientras hablaba por teléfono? De todas formas no era un estúpido, podía ser todo lo que quisieran pero no un suicida.

—... Adiós.

—¡Grimm-!

Por favor, sólo quería alejarse de ella lo más posible para no caer de nuevo. ¿Era demasiado pedir?

[ II ]

—Grimmjow, ¿trajiste mi cereal?

—No soy tu maldito perro —se giró a ver a su vecino.

—Genial, entonces. Nos vemos.

Lo vio simplemente voltear y cerrar la puerta de su departamento. Ulquiorra era un idiota, seguro que le decía a alguien más mientras se dedicaba a hacer nada en su departamento. Quien aceptaba sus peticiones era un estúpido total.

Entró en casa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño mientras en el camino se deshacía de su ropa. Había ido a buscar su billetera y luego había tenido que negarse a la comida que Orihime le ofreció porque _debió ser un duro día de trabajo. Debes comer._

Duro tenía otra cosa por su puta culpa.

Siendo sincero ni siquiera él comprendía su inclinación hacia esa chica. Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres francas, seguras de sí y directas. Orihime no era nada de eso, seguía estando en su época de instituto en la que era amable, un poco inocente y dudaba sobre todo lo que decía.

 _Kurosaki, ¿Orihime tiene algún problema mental? ¿Desde cuándo es así?_

Segundos después le respondió.

 _Esa es su forma de ser, imbécil. Siempre ha sido así._

Grimmjow se quedó mirando la pantalla, desnudo a mitad del baño. Tenía que ser una broma, nadie podía ser de esa manera sólo porque sí. En ese momento menos entendía su atracción.

Decidió meterse a la ducha y dejar eso así, simplemente. Ése día no iría al gimnasio, no se sentía de humor para ello, incluso si ahí podía encontrar a alguien que sí valiera la pena para tirar. De cualquier forma ya había intentado olvidarse de Orihime de esa manera antes, y había sido imposible. No iba a seguir haciendo algo que no funcionaba y que sólo lo hacía desear más a esa chica.

Así como iba, estaba jodido.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.

Advertencias: posible OoC. Temas sexuales, lenguaje insultante.

* * *

Delicious

[...]

* * *

Lo que decía: sólo un idiota podía hacerle favores sin sentido a Ulquiorra. Sólo un idiota y _Orihime_.

Eso era una maldición. Tres veces. ¡Tres veces que estaba con ella en el día! ¡Por qué! ¡Incluso la tonta de Nelliel era mejor que tener que ver su maldita cara y sus malditos labios que se moría por devorar!

Por qué. Simplemente eso quería saber.

Grimmjow jamás había estado tanto tiempo con esa mujer. Solían verse un par de horas cada dos o tres semanas porque no les interesaba verse mutuamente, además de que él trabajaba y ella estudiaba. Y cuando eso ocurría era por la alineación de los planetas, o simplemente porque estaban sus amigos de por medio. Así que Grimmjow había podido mantener controlada su atracción por mucho tiempo. Pero tampoco era una persona demasiado paciente o con una gran fuerza de voluntad, entonces si comenzaba a verla más seguido ya no funcionaba.

Y estaba seguro de que verla más de una vez al día, haber dormido en la misma cama que ella y tener que soportar sus palabras tontas y simplonas —con una extraña preocupación que no debía estar ahí—, iban a acabar con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Trabajo de medio año para evitarlo y ella venía y tiraba todo a la basura en un puto día.

Aunque hasta ahora había sido por razones casuales. Pero ella seguía siendo la responsable. ¿No podía ser simplemente más atrevida, más acaparadora, más como cualquier mujer intentando llamar su atención? ¿Un poco menos Orihime Inoue?

—¿Grimmjowk...? —enarcó una ceja cuando se interrumpió por cuenta propia, arrastrando la voz con una expresión casi de dolor. Ella y el _kun_ de los cojones. Al menos se esforzaba por no decirlo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Saludar —sonrió segundos más tarde.

—Con esta ya van tres veces que nos vemos en el jodido día. ¿Realmente lo ves necesario?

La vio encogerse de hombros y dejar de sonreír.

—Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte...

Él chasqueó la lengua, aunque en el fondo deseaba cerrar la puerta y azotar su cabeza contra esta. La situación lo tenía con la paciencia en números negativos, hablaba completamente en serio cuando decía que ya no podía más.

—Ya ni puto caso tiene.

—Me iré entonces.

—No seas ridícula, entra.

—Pero...

—Soy un cabrón, un gilipollas y todo lo que quieras. Pero Ulquiorra no parece dispuesto a devolverte el favor llevándote a casa —no me sorprende nada. ¿Y a mí me dicen imbécil?—, así que entra, espera a que coma y te llevo.

Ella se ve asombrada, y pronto parece tener intención de decir algo pero la interrumpe porque, en serio, lo pone de los nervios.

—¡Venga!, entra de una buena vez. No quiero ser responsable porque luego te timen o acosen en la calle, cabeza hueca...

—S-sí...

[ I ]

Minutos más tarde Grimmjow se encontraba en la cocina y ella sentada en la sala, de espaldas a él. Cuando acabó y se sirvió, se acercó a ver lo que la chica hacía. Se quedó apoyado en la pared con un plato hondo en una mano, mirándola mientras comía. Orihime observaba su sala con curiosidad. Masticó una gran cantidad de espagueti que se llevó a la boca, viendo como se ponía de pie para curiosear al lado de la televisión, donde había un hueco que fungía como estante. Ahí guardaba películas, series de televisión y videojuegos que había estado juntando desde que tenía quince años, todos en sus respectivas cajas, también controles, pendrives y demás aparatos electrónicos y de almacenamiento.

A decir verdad ella parecía sorprendida de manera grata cuando entró y se dio con su sala. Grimmjow no estaba seguro de qué era lo que ella esperaba, pero claramente la realidad había superado la ficción.

—¿Siempre has sido tan curiosa? —preguntó cuando la vio tocar los controles que tenía justo bajo la cuadrícula de los discos de videojuegos.

Orihime se enderezó y volteó, mirándolo directamente con las mejillas rojas al verse pillada husmeando.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Es sólo que nunca imaginé que tuvieras tantas cosas de este estilo.

—Supongo —dijo—. Tampoco es que nos conozcamos demasiado.

Grimmjow se alejó de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, para finalmente rodear el sofá y sentarse a la vez que volvía a comer. La chica se quedó parada sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Al menos estamos a mano.

—¿A mano? —ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

—Yo me fui a meter a tu casa y ahora tú estás en la mía —sonrió sin sentirse divertido en absoluto por el asunto.

Orihime rió, todavía de pie y le echó otro vistazo al departamento antes de que Grimmjow rodara los ojos y hiciera un gesto con la cabeza.

—Siéntate, pareces un perrito asustado.

—B-bien...

Ella tomó asiento en completo silencio, dejando el espacio suficiente entre los dos como para que un tercero pudiera sentarse. Grimmjow enarcó una ceja, masticando con lentitud por un momento. Finalmente un gruñido involuntario salió de su garganta y luego de tragar volvió a echarse comida a la boca.

Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle que era una mujer interesada que sólo buscaba una oportunidad para tirarse sobre él. Entonces Grimmjow probablemente aceptaría,luego la mandaría al infierno y estaría completamente en paz, porque resultó ser como cualquier mujer que había conocido. Pero ella había tenido muchas oportunidades, y sólo estaba mirando de aquí a allá sin siquiera voltear hacia él.

No sabía si sentirse ofendido o aliviado.

Pensándolo bien, era Orihime. La única posibilidad era que todavía admiraba y amaba a Kurosaki.

Eso lo mosqueó.

Kurosaki era feo como un feto de hamster, sin duda se sentiría ofendido.

—¡Hey!

Ella dio un salto y Grimmjow casi se atora por la risa incrédula que amenazó con salir. La pobre chica de verdad parecía un perrito desconfiado, pequeña, resaltando por lo poco que encajaba en su sala de estar. Debía decir que eso especialmente le gustaba. Su cabello pelirrojo, su rostro redondo y nariz pequeña. El chaleco rosa y la falda beige que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

Maldita sea. Lo femenina y delicada que a veces parecía sólo lograban enloquecerlo más.

—S-sí...

—Relájate, me estás poniendo de los nervios —soltó chasqueando la lengua.

—Es que es extraño.

—¿Qué lo es? —preguntó sin dejar de comer. Masticando y masticando y luego tragando.

—Normalmente no estámos solos, siempre nos vemos porque alguien más lo propicia invitándonos al mismo lugar —dijo. Grimmjow decidió esperar un poco, sabiendo que probablemente eso no acababa ahí—. Y hace algún tiempo pensé en lo genial que sería pasar un día contigo, o unas horas de uno, así que estoy satisfecha. Aunque... —él notó el cambio de expresión de inmediato. Ya no parecía tan cómoda— lamento si te he molestado en algún momento.

Grimmjow se vio tentado a soltarle en la cara que lo molestaba desde que la conoció, y no en el mejor de los sentidos. Iba a decirle que por su culpa estaba siendo un idiota, y que su día a día había estado cambiando constantemente desde entonces. Y ese especialmente había logrado mandarlo a la mierda por completo; se había quedado durmiendo en su cama y luego ella le había despedido cuando debió ir a trabajar.

Además la muy imbécil sonrió al final y a él le entró un estremecimiento del demonio que provocó su ceño fruncido. Estaba jodidamente molesto y atraído hacia sus malditas cosas y actitudes.

Acababa de decirle que pensaba que era genial —en realidad había dicho lo genial que creía sería estar un tiempo con él, pero a veces se le iba la olla y se ponía un _pocomuy_ egocéntrico y vanidoso—, y él sólo quería comerle la boca.

—¿Grimmjow? —lo llamó al notar que se había quedado mirando en un punto, como si las respuestas de todas sus reflexiones estuvieran en sus labios. Cosa rara, pensó Inoue.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, tosco.

—Te has ensuciado —fue lo que dijo después de unos segundos. Estaba por decir algo más, pero aparentemente creyó más importante hacer que viera ese detalle.

Fue un gran gesto. Grimmjow odiaba cuando le caía comida en la ropa, cuando le caía absolutamente cualquier cosa en la ropa.

Orihime acabó frente a un hombre que soltaba unas cuantas maldiciones mientras tomaba un paño húmedo, dispuesto a quitar esa mancha de salsa que osaba arruinar sus pantalones. Grimmjow siempre intentaba ser cuidadoso para evitar esos incidentes, pero costaba serlo mientras limpiaba esa cagada. Estaba perfectamente dispuesto a tomar el paño, acercarlo a su pantalón, y arrastrar de arriba a abajo o de izquierda a derecha hasta que esa cosa desapareciera.

Eso claro sólo empeoraría todo y Orihime lo tenía claro.

—¡Espera! —exclamó, llegando a su lado y tomando el trozo de tela esponjada de entre sus dedos— Apóyate ahí.

Para Grimmjow pasó en cámara lenta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se había inclinado y con su mano en el costado de su muslo estaba quitando todo con un cuidado que Grimmjow jamás había visto en alguien. A veces su mano también se apoyaba en su bajo vientre. Y ella miraba tan fijamente su ingle que francamente le sorprendía que su pene no se levantara aún.

En lo primero que pensó fue en lo perfecto que sería tenerla así —aunque quizás arrodillada— con otras intenciones. Lo segundo fue una maldición y miles de malos deseos al mismo demonio. Luego sobre que una chica cualquiera ya le estaría comiendo con gusto la polla y lo mucho que desdaba que Orihime fuera como _una chica cualquiera_.

Lamentablemente resultaba que le encantaba mucho más su ingenuidad y la forma tan segura que tenía de inclinarse hacia su entrepierna porque no estaba pensando en meterlo a su boca, sólo quería ayudarlo y limpiar la gran línea naranja que incluso se enrollaba en la tela.

Minutos después en los que se obligó a mantenerse relajado, mirando hacia otro lado cuando la imaginación se iba de su control, Orihime se enderezó con una sonrisa. Lo terrible había terminado por ocurrir, porque incluso con años teniéndolo nadie controlaba una erección. Pero Orihime sabía nada de anatomía, era muy distraída o había ignorado deliberadamente a su pene.

—Es mejor hacerlo con cuidado para que no se vaya a esparcir demasiado —le sonrió. Grimmjow sintió que iba a escupir sus pulmones.

Ella dijo otro par de cosas que ignoró olímpicamente, puesto que sólo se dedicó a mirarla ir hacia el fregadero, abrir el grifo y lavar el pedazo de tela. Pensó que estaba diciendo algo que podía ser importante, quizás algo que fuera útil cuando volviera a su vida común en la que Orihime Inoue no dormía a su lado y en la que no se preocupaba —aunque fuese poco— por él.

Grimmjow estaba quemándose. La piel le ardía y sus pasos lo llevaron justo detrás de ella, donde se inclinó, apoyando su peso bajo los brazos de la chica, con las manos en el borde del fregadero y parte de la encimera.

Orihime se tensó y guardó silencio, borrando su sonrisa, cuando sintió el cuerpo de Grimmjow detrás. De inmediato se dio cuenta del extraño ambiente, sintiéndose inquieta e indebidamente curiosa.

Grimmjow era alto, fuerte y su cuerpo se sentía malditamente caliente, incluso en esa breve distancia que todavía estaba entre ellos. Le sacaba una cabeza o menos, así que se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura de su cuello. Orihime tenía muy clara la base de los acontecimientos que sucedían a ese. Lo que le hizo pensar, recordar, que Grimmjow era un hombre extrovertido, deportista, con mucha energía, que solía acompañarse de mujeres con dos cosas en común: seguridad y sensualidad.

Orihime estaba segura de que no era el tipo de chica que podía atraer a un hombre como él, aunque Rangiku haya insistido que lo podía hacer mejor que nadie a pesar de que ella había asegurado más de tres veces que no se veían de esa manera, que eran muy diferentes, que no había nada que podía tenerlos juntos por más de tres o cuatro horas.

—Grimmjow... —murmuró su nombre con inseguridad, preguntándose por qué él le había apartado el cabello con una mano para acercarse a su cuello. Por qué había puesto esa mano en su cintura y por qué besaba su piel con el aura de un depredador.

—Cierra los ojos —exhaló, sintiendo su mente nublada mientras sus sentidos, articulaciones; mientras todo su cuerpo trabajaba por cuenta propia.

Movió el encantador chaleco rosa con su mano y la otra quemó sobre el abdomen tibio de Orihime que se había encargado de descubrir. Mientras eso ocurría, no dejó de besarla en ningún momento. Grimmjow bajó y bajó, hasta que dio con su hombro. Por un segundo la miró, estaba roja como el infierno y sentía su temperatura subir bajo la yema de sus dedos. Sus labios se veían más deliciosos que nunca, pero su deseo por morderla iba más allá que su intención de besarla hasta morir.

Paso la lengua por su piel y sin delicadeza enterró sus dientes en el suave hombro de Orihime. De inmediato escuchó un gemido que le provocó un escalofrío y que se tensara por completo. Se enderezó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Que se lo llevase el Diablo.

Acabó por erguirse, devolviendo el chaleco y el cabello a su lugar mientras sentía la mirada curiosa y confundida de Orihime. La ignoró, por supuesto.

—Hora de ir a casa, _cachorrito_ —sonrió con malicia, intentando mostrar despreocupación, causando que ella se apartara y saliera de la cocina con la cara enrojecida y pasos torpes.

Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua, apoyándose en la encimera tras de él. Echó la cabeza atrás un momento, su ceño más que fruncido y su temperatura bajando en cantidades mínimas.

Por desgracia, se requería más que tranquilizarse y pensar fríamente para conseguir llevar a esa mujer a casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Posible OoC.

No quería que el capítulo excediera las tres mil palabras y tampoco cortarlo en lo mejor. Esta vez solo queda una parte. ¡Disfrutad! PD: He editado algo y lo he vuelto a subir, yes.

* * *

Delicious

[...]

* * *

Después de eso no volvió a verla. No en dos semanas, al menos, y cuando ocurrió fue en la fiesta de Rangiku. Con ella borracha como una puta cuba.

También fue por arte de su desgracia, no pretendía atraparla al vuelo y sentirla malditamente pegada a él a penas llegara a la fiesta, en realidad.

—¡Grimmjow! —La mujer suspiró cuando vio que Orihime estaba a salvo gracias a él.

Sin embargo eso no quitó la extraña mirada que le dio. De pronto Grimmjow sintió que se estaba perdiendo de algo, además de cómo cojones esa tonta se había embriagado de nuevo. La vez anterior había sido la primera oportunidad en que la chica había bebido, y francamente no creía que era del tipo que quisiera pasar por ese martirio una vez más. Estaba seguro de que la cabeza le había dolido horrores aunque no hubiera querido demostrarlo ante él.

—Gracias a Dios, esta chica nos va a provocar algo a todos.

—¿Cómo demonios pudo beber tanto en media hora?

Rangiku soltó un bufido mientras tomaba a Orihime de los hombros para después enderezarla. Grimmjow notó que no dejaba de murmurar cosas incomprensibles.

—En media hora puedes beber hasta reventar y lo sabes mejor que nadie. Y no lo resiste bien —dijo—. Supongo que tendré que cuidar de ella.

Grimmjow no solía ser compasivo. Prefería dejarle la responsabilidad a los demás mientras el hacía lo correspondiente, igual que Orihime, beber hasta la muerte. Pero Rangiku era... ¡Era Rangiku! Cuando no había alcohol, ella siempre tenía, y nunca había sido tacaña con nadie, incluso con él.

En realidad no debería estarse excusando. La única respuesta que había para eso es que era gilipollas de los buenos. Y era mejor que esa niña se fuera con alguien que pudiera protegerla contra cualquier cosa.

—Venga, no te deprimas. Ya la llevo yo a casa. Así dormirá y no mosqueará a nadie —dijo.

Ella lo observó detenidamente, y entonces comprendió que sí había algo que no sabía, porque después de un rato, a pesar de las luces del lugar, los ojos de esa mujer brillaron como si hubiera encontrado el absoluto paraíso. Era un brillo sospechoso, como quien está a punto de enviarlo con los leones con la mejor de las intenciones.

Bien podían ser tonterías suyas, ya que Rangiku nunca decía no a una noche sin responsabilidades y con mucho alcohol. Que era básicamente su pan de cada día.

—Cuídala bien por mí, ¿si? —Sonrió casi con ternura— Y no le rompas el corazón.

Rangiku se fue después de empujar a Orihime contra su pecho, nuevamente, haciendo que se tambaleara. Eso había sido más que inesperado, no esperaba que la dejara con él así nada más.

¿Ninguna amenaza? ¿Ninguna Kuchiki mostrándole los dientes?

—Venga, amor. Debes ir a descansar ese culo —suspiró, preparándose mentalmente para llevarla a través de la gente que estaba por cada rincón de la casa.

En el camino vio a Nelliel y Kurosaki, y los dos le vieron junto a Orihime. Era imposible hablar a esa distancia y tampoco pretendía hacerlo, así que hizo un gesto con la mano y su rostro se lleno de pesadez.

Venga, a soportar a una peligrosa Orihime ebria.

—¿Grimmjow...?

—El mismo, así que más te vale poner de tu parte.

Dirigió una mirada a su rostro, se veía adormecida, y si no fuera por el agarre en su cintura le habría sido imposible caminar.

 _Kurosaki_.

Sí, definitivamente le ofendía mucho que siguiera colada por ese idiota. Que lo ignorara y que encima se pusiera toda ebria por él. Grimmjow era mucho peor, pero al menos le daría algo con lo que disfrutar.

[ I ]

Hubo un momento exacto en el que todo se distorsionó de una manera salvaje. Por lo menos unos días después de la segunda borrachera de la pelirroja.

Orihime ya no parecía Orihime.  
Él ya no parecía él.

—Grimmjow, quiero que me toques.

Se le desencajó la mandíbula y se sintió ligeramente acosado, incómodo, pero también muy sorprendido, de manera grata. Orihime tenía una mirada de determinación que pocas veces le había visto desde que la había conocido y que la hacía ver malditamente atractiva, y aunque era una chica dócil, se caracterizada principalmente por su valentía.

La valentía de seguir cuando todo se derrumbaba, la valentía de seguir amando a una persona que no la amaba y la valentía de soportar las tonterías de Ulquiorra con tanta desfachatez. Y ahora también esa valentía que no estaba terminando de entender del todo.

Orihime estaba caminando hacia él, mirándolo con firmeza y una blusa que no hacía más que transparentarse.

Grimmjow sabía a la perfección cuando una chica se le insinuaba. Se olía, se sentía y se veía. Orihime lo estaba haciendo, pero la pobre se estaba esforzando cuando ni siquiera era necesario. No le quedaba, sinceramente, pero que no fuera su estilo no le quitaba lo excitado que estaba.

Su mirada y ella en su totalidad estaban siendo más sensual de lo que solían ser.

—Por favor, tócame.

Estaba a punto de decirle que el desamor y la falta de probar una buena tarde de sexo la habían vuelto loca de remate cuando su suave y delicada mano tomó la suya. Orihime estrelló su maldita mano contra su seno número uno y no le quitó la mirada de encima.

Mal plan.

—Orhime, tienes que pensar bien las cosas. Sé que parezco un hombre pasional y que soy muy apuesto, pero suelo pensarme bien todo antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Debes evaluar los pros y los contras y...

—¿No quieres?

—No —dijo—. Quiero decir. No es lo que tú quieres, amor.

Orihime lo miró como si acabara de decir que era una niña tonta. Se veía triste, mucho.

—Pero —Apretó la mano, por lo tanto consiguiendo que sus dedos se enterraran otro poco en su pecho—... Creí que tal vez podías estar conmigo. Igual como estás con las demás chicas, conmigo.

Grimmjow rió sin creerse lo que oía. Eso claro, luego de pensar en Ulquiorra para que sus deseos carnales disminuyeran a cero. Pero era difícil o más bien imposible imaginarse todo el tiempo a Ulquiorra si esa chica estaba con sus encantadores ojos clavados en él, y clavándole los dedos también en su propio pecho.

—Niña, no quieres estar así conmigo. Lo que tú quieres es que Kurosaki te ponga ojitos y sonrisitas adorables porque sigues enamorada de ése maldito-.

—¡E-ese es el punto! —exclamó, tomándolo desprevenido.

Grimmjow no podía imaginarse que estaba pasando por la mente de Orihime, definitivamente. La mayoría de chicas eran fáciles de descifrar para él. Si mostraban interés era señal de que podía intentar algo más con ellas y si le seguían el juego buscaban lo mismo que él. Diversión.

Por el contrario, si pasaban de su cara, difícil pero no imposible, era claro que debía buscarse a alguien más.

Cuando se trataba de Orihime no sabía qué estaba pensando cuando estaba borracha, cuando le estaba casi obligando a desayunar, cuando se inclinaba cerca de su entrepierna para limpiarle el pantalón o cuando llegaba a su casa de la nada ya pasado de las diez de la noche, con un abrigo que duró hasta que puso un pie dentro, un pantalón ajustado y una blusa que se translucía. Todo con la intención de que se lanzara sobre ella, al parecer.

Pero estaba confundida. Claro que sí. Durante los dos años que la conocía ya, estaba aún enamorada de Kurosaki y no se le iba a pasar en dos días. La chica se había pasado desde la adolescencia sola, y aunque había sobrevivido bien por sí misma, no había nadie que la hiciera sentir amada.

Por eso ahora buscaba de su calor, creía. Él le había ofrecido una mano y ella le había abrazado.

—Yo... No estoy enamorada de Kurosaki. Hace meses intento encontrar una manera de acercarme a ti y de mostrártelo pero nada ha hecho efecto —murmuró recién demostrando algo de vergüenza. Aún así no le soltaba la mano y Grimmjow con completa sinceridad no hallaba una manera que evitara hacerla sentir dolida o rechazada y a la vez lo alejara de sus gloriosos pechos. Tampoco es que quisiera alejar su mano pero eso lo desconcentraba.

Orihime era demasiado ingenua. Si era verdad lo que decía, ¿qué pretendía haciéndoselo saber? Sabía perfectamente el estilo de vida que llevaba.

—Le pregunté a Rangiku y dijo que los hombres veían algo sensual en una mujer ebria. Entonces pensé que haría algo en ti, y quizás con alcohol podría ser más atrevida.

Claramente no había sido así. Sí que había hecho efecto en él, pero no era adivino para saber qué era lo que buscaba. Era la chica a la que todos cuidaban, la más recatada de todas y la que estaba enamorada de otro tipo, supuestamente. Nadie iba a pensar en algo parecido en esa situación.

—Luego intenté pasar tiempo contigo y creí que había avanzado en algo... —Le dirigió la mirada con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Oh si, recordaba perfectamente el suceso en su cocina.

Grimmjow sacudió la cabeza, llamando la atención de ella. Era surreal. Se le estaba entregando lo que siempre quiso desde que la conoció en bandeja de plata, pero por alguna razón no se sentía completamente bien. Todavía le quedaba conciencia y algo le decía que Orihime se iba a arrepentir de todo eso.

—No hay exclusividad conmigo, Orihime.

—No la necesito —afirmó.

—Claro que-.

Sin embargo Orihime se veía igual de decidida que en un comienzo. Grimmjow estaba seguro de que nada de eso acabaría bien pero tampoco podía seguir batallando consigo mismo.

—Ya no soy una niña. Haz conmigo lo que gustes, Grimmjow.

Él era incapaz de negarse ante una petición así, más con esos ojos tan impresionantes atravesándolo.

Pero antes de cualquier cosa...  
 _Nota_ _mental_ , quejarse con Rangiku de sus consejos imbéciles.


End file.
